


Isabella.

by Akudo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Mención de Emil x Mickey, Mpreg, Romance, Universo Alterno, parto masculino, sexo implícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: Luego de tener su primera experiencia con otro hombre JJ no lo vuelve a ver y con el tiempo cree haberlo superado, hasta que lo encuentra meses después con un niño en el vientre.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son de Mitsuro Kubo y Saya Yamamoto, MAPPA.
> 
> Habrá parto "natural" masculino, así que ya saben por dónde le va a salir el bebé.

— ¿Todavía quieres probar con un chico?

Ciertamente a JJ le sorprendió que Emil sacara el tema de forma tan natural, como si le preguntara qué pediría para comer, y ese no fue un buen indicio para el canadiense.

— Supongo que ya se lo dijiste a todo con el que te cruzaste por ahí.

El castaño entrelazó sus dedos sobre la mesa del café donde se habían juntado para desayunar, curvando sus ojos al igual que su sonrisa casi infantil.

— ¿Era un secreto?

JJ no pudo más que reír, no tenía caso preocuparse por eso.

— Pues no estoy desesperado, pero sí, la idea sigue en pie. ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a ofrecerme un trío con tu novio? —obviamente lo dijo en broma.

— De hecho, hace un par de días se lo comenté a Mickey pero no se lo tomó muy bien, en realidad enloqueció y después de eso sigue sin hablarme. —el pelinegro no podía sentirse mal por él si Emil contaba sus tragedias con esa cara de que la vida es maravillosa. Su relación con Michele parecía sacada de una caricatura y por eso la mayoría (incluido JJ) apostó a que no durarían nada, sin embargo ya llevaban cuatro años y nadie se lo podía creer aún. El checo se la pasaba diciendo que es porque se aman mucho así que debía ser verdad.

No quería quedarse rezagado, también conseguiría a alguien fenomenal digno de ser su _reina_.

— Pero toco el tema es porque descubrí a alguien que está interesado en ti.

El mayor levantó sus cejas, sentándose derecho en muestra de su disposición en el asunto.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y es lindo?

— Dímelo tú. —no entendió muy bien y acariciándose la barba Emil le señaló con la cabeza al mesero que estaba atendiendo en la mesa contigua, un muchacho asiático más bajo que él, de bonito pelo azabache. Pudo verlo mejor cuando finalmente se acercó a atenderlos.

— Gracias por la espera. ¿Qué van a pedir?

Su voz era varonil y neutra al igual que su rostro de rasgos agradables, tenía unas cejas con tanta personalidad como las suyas y su tez era tan pálida que hacía ver sus ojos y cabello aún más oscuros. Bastante guapo.

Su uniforme tenía bordado el nombre “Lee”.

— Mmm… un latte, un sándwich grande con todo y un cupcake de chocolate para mí. —fue la orden de Emil mientras que JJ entró en modo conquistador, recargando la barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas y poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

— Y yo a ti. —dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Lee dejó de anotar en la pequeña libreta para observarlo sin ninguna emoción y luego se retiró sin más, dejando a JJ en “visto” que miró con una mueca al castaño, el cual reía culpable rascándose el bigote.

— Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?

— No, no. Estoy seguro de que le gustas. —se recargó en la mesa para acercarse al contrario, poniendo una mano al lado de su boca como si le contara un gran secreto— Las otras veces que hemos venido, aunque no nos atendió noté que te miraba mucho desde el mostrador. —se acomodó en su asiento nuevamente, colocando su vivaz sonrisa de siempre— Tal vez es tímido.

No existían pruebas para tal afirmación de Emil, aunque por favor, en realidad resultaba más inverosímil que no le gustara a ese tal Lee, y no es como si perdiera algo con intentar. Además, siendo honesto su corazón (ego) estaba resentido por haber sido ignorado.

Otra mesera atendió la orden de JJ y cuando terminaron de comer llamaron a Lee para que les trajera la cuenta. Pagaron y Jean dejó un papelito con su teléfono encima de la propina, y contra todo pronóstico el chico lo tomó guardándolo en su bolsillo junto al dinero antes de llevarse los platos vacíos.

JJ volteó a ver a su amigo que le mostró el pulgar en alto.

Esa noche recibió una llamada desde un teléfono público y al preguntar quién era su oído fue lamido por la voz de Lee. Seung Gil era su nombre, un año mayor que él. Se encontraron cerca de la cafetería para ir a una convención de libros usados. Nunca hubiese pensado ser invitado a algo así pero no le desagradó el plan.

A primera vista cualquiera diría que Seung Gil escogía su ropa con los ojos cerrados, eran prendas sin nada de estilo apenas lo suficientemente decentes para no parecer un vago de la calle, sin embargo JJ era un caballero que no juzgaba por esas cosas. Ya tendría tiempo para entender sus gustos.

— Me parece curioso que llamaras desde un teléfono público. Estuve a punto de no contestar. —soltó un par de cursilerías como que seguro fue el destino que lo hizo atender esa llamada para que sus vidas se unieran, que no era casualidad que sus signos zodiacales sean compatibles y otras cosas en las que obviamente Seung no le siguió la corriente.

— Es que no tengo celular. —respondió con simpleza e hicieron algo más de charla básica que fue casi un monólogo por parte de Jean antes de llegar al lugar que no estaba muy lejos, así que fue suficiente con caminar unos veinte minutos.

A eso le siguieron un par de horas bastante calladas por insistencia del mutismo de Lee, a pesar de todos los intentos de JJ por tocar diferentes temas, y Dios sabe que de verdad lo intentó. Él compró una novela de misterio mientras que Seung consiguió una versión literaria de Barto, el perro mitad lobo, y fue el único momento en que mostró algo parecido a la felicidad. También gracias al encanto de Jean lograron vender la enciclopedia de biología que llevó el coreano.

Estando a nada de acabar lo que supuestamente era una cita (JJ ya no estaba tan seguro de que lo fuera) tuvo que preguntarle a Seung Gil si de verdad le gustaba o había sido todo invento de ese checo, que parecía vivir en un mundo de arcoíris diferente a este.

El más bajo fue honesto, bastante en realidad.

— Bueno, me parecías más sexy cuando no te conocía.

Para Jean fue como si le golpearan el pecho con un mazo. Él se consideraba atractivo en todos los sentidos, no sólo físicamente.

Estaba por tratar de salvar su orgullo cuando atisbó un intento de sonrisa en los labios de Lee.

— Era una broma.

Parpadeó saliendo del asombro y tuvo que reírse, pasando una mano por su cabeza semi rapada. Este chico lo tenía confundido, parecía totalmente desinteresado y luego hacía algo que lo terminaba atrayendo. JJ no vio ninguna señal de rechazo, así que buscó la boca ajena y Seung fue quien acabó con la distancia que quedaba entre ambos, iniciando un movido beso que disparó por los aires la chispa que había estado apagada.

Lee no era un ávido hablador, a pesar de que escuchaba todo lo que JJ le contaba, cuando se trataba de sí mismo daba respuestas muy vagas como si no quisiera que Jean tuviera información sobre él. Es decir, ¡ni siquiera quiso mencionarle dónde vivía!

— Tal vez es peligroso, como un mafioso o algo así y la cafetería es su fachada.

Emil se puso imaginativo, hablando con un rostro inusualmente serio.

— O quizás es estrella porno y le avergüenza decirlo. Esto es intrigante, Watson.

— ¿Y qué hará usted, señor Sherlock?

Jean-Jacques estiró una sonrisa mostrándole dos entradas para la pista de hielo. Iba a lucirse ante Seung.

O eso creyó.

— ¿Esto es en serio?

Se había imaginado diferentes escenarios donde Seung Gil sería como un ciervo recién nacido en la pista y por ello el galante JJ debería llevarlo en brazos todo el tiempo, impresionándolo después con su increíble gracia y técnica al patinar. Pero lo que estaba viendo no era nada parecido a lo que su mente simuló, siguiendo con la mirada a ese ente del hielo que parecía ajeno al resto del mundo mientras se deslizaba en patines y algunas personas le aplaudían.

Seung dio un último giro, afincando la punta del patín para frenar justo frente a un sorprendido Jean.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿No sabes patinar?

— ¡Pensé que eras tú el que no sabría!

— ¿E irías a mi rescate? —el coreano miró a otro lado conteniendo una risita de mofa— Ahora estoy desafinado pero practicaba desde pequeño, quería convertirme en profesional.

Era la primera vez que Seung le contaba algo personal, eso hizo que el corazón de JJ se apresurara.

— ¿Y por qué no pasó?

— Conocí a un idiota que me convenció de venir aquí con él, luego me botó y mi familia no quiso volver a recibirme. Mientras buscaba cómo ganarme la vida me metí con otro idiota, y luego otro. —se encogió de hombros— Parece que son mi tipo.

JJ le pasó un brazo por los hombros, juntando sus frentes.

— Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por la basura.

De cerca los ojos de JJ lucían aún más preciosos, era como ver el cielo dentro de ellos.

— Eso espero.

Se dieron un piquito y Jean lo jaló para seguir disfrutando de la pista, y la disfrutaron tanto que al terminar Lee lo metió en el espacio oscuro a un lado de las gradas y lo empujó contra la pared. A pesar de su expresión estática se notaba en su mirada que estaba encendido.

_«Wow.»_

El mayor lo asaltó con un demandante beso, posesivo y rudo desde el inicio. Por un momento JJ abrió sus ojos para ver el rostro de Seung; sus labios chocando y buscándose como si no pudieran vivir separados y la lengua del otro girando con la suya, realmente no había gran diferencia con el beso de una mujer, así que lo que fuera que lo hacía tan especial no podía tratarse sólo del género. Seung Gil le estaba haciendo sentir algo más que la curiosidad por experimentar.

La boca ajena dejó de acosar la suya y Lee desapareció de su campo de visión, notando cómo su pantalón deportivo y ropa interior eran bajados antes de volver a sentir los labios del otro.

— Es grande.

Jean sonrió de lado con orgullo.

— Graciaaahhhn… —la especialidad de Seung no era conversar, pero sí sabía fascinarlo con su boca de otra manera. Dioses, podía sentir que tocaba su garganta.

— Seung, ya… —le tocó la mejilla avisándole mas Lee no se separó, de hecho chupó con más ganas y JJ terminó llevando su mano a la cabeza ajena para empujarla hacia delante.

Cuando acabó el más bajó se levantó limpiándose los labios, muy duro dentro de sus pantalones.

Un empleado que inspeccionaba que nadie se haya dejado nada olvidado vio dos pares de patines abandonados junto a la banca y fue a recogerlos, siendo sorprendido por la pareja que salió a toda prisa del rincón oculto por las gradas. Sin dejar de caminar a la salida y sin soltar la mano de Seung el canadiense se giró sonriente, llevando dos dedos a su frente y luego en dirección al trabajador de mediana edad como despedida, agradeciéndole por el servicio y prometiendo que volverían a venir a patinar.

Luego de pagar la habitación de motel, la cómoda de madera tembló cuando Seung se subió en ella recibiendo a JJ en otro afanoso beso. Gimió cuando el menor le jaló la ropa y Lee abrió sus piernas ahora desnudas para dejarlo acomodarse, continuando la acción entre sus bocas mientras JJ se bajó sus prendas. Esto no era demasiado apresurado, ¿cierto? Es decir, ya llevaban tres semanas saliendo, y aunque Seung no le daba muchas pistas que lo ayudaran a entenderlo y conocerlo mejor no le molestaba ir a su ritmo.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que JJ casi lo arruina, cuando al entrar en Seung se hizo el gracioso diciendo “El rey está en el trono. Repito, el rey está en el trono”. Si Seung Gil no lo mandó a volar es porque estaba muy caliente como para detenerse. Jean le sujetó los muslos para alzarlo e ir a la cama, donde pudieron revolotear a gusto.

Seung Gil era muy erótico, tal vez de verdad sí era una estrella porno encubierta. No se restringió con sus gemidos mientras Jean tomó posesión de sus traviesas caderas para hacerlas temblar de absoluto placer, y descubrió rápido que el punto débil del más bajo eran sus pezones.

Jean-Jacques reiteró que este no era un simple jugueteo cuando, tirado en la cama con Seung desnudo sobre su pecho delineando el tatuaje de su brazo izquierdo, no hizo más que desear que el tiempo se congelara para que no tuvieran que irse cada uno por su lado. Acomodó su mentón sobre la cabeza de Lee que quedaba a la altura exacta, sin dejar de acariciarle el omóplato con su pulgar.

Así fue como JJ Leroy desvirgó su homosexualidad y decidió que realmente le gustaría estar seriamente con el coreano, sin embargo algunos días después cuando salió de un examen y fue a verlo al café como se le había hecho costumbre, le informaron que Seung Gil ya no trabajaba ahí y por ética no le facilitaron la dirección del ahora ex empleado.

Tal vez se había mudado o consiguió un empleo mejor, no lo sabía. Jean-Jacques miró la bolsa que colgaba de su mano donde estaba el celular que había comprado para Lee, luego vio la nota que el chico le había encargado a su jefe para él.

“No me busques”.

Preguntó a muchas personas pero nadie supo decirle nada sobre alguien tan asocial y Emil trató de ayudarle como pudo, logró dar con el edificio donde se quedaba Seung pero también se había ido de ahí, y después de más de un mes en esa malsana búsqueda sus amigos tuvieron que decirle en su cara que estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

— ¡Llevas más tiempo detrás de su fantasma que el rato que ese tipo duró jugando contigo! ¡¡Abre los ojos!!

Mickey tenía razón, Seung Gil lo dejó atrás y él debía hacer lo mismo.

Y así como el paradero de Seung, la preocupación de JJ por él eventualmente desapareció, junto con todos esos sentimientos ahora sin dueño.

-x-

Hoy era su cumpleaños 22 y la rutina sería la de estos últimos años, permanecer todo el día afuera para que sus amigos le prepararan una fiesta _sorpresa_ en su departamento, aunque de sorpresa ya no tenía nada pero JJ lo disfrutaría igual.

Ya había ido a casa de su familia para ser felicitado y mimado con la tarta de su madre y algunos regalos, entre los que figuró un nuevo auto de paquete que sí fue toda una sorpresa. Pensó que el obsequio sería una mejora a su carro antiguo ya que esa fue la excusa de su viejo cuando se lo quitó, pero el hecho fue que consiguió venderlo para juntar y darle a JJ un deportivo de ensueño. De verdad era hermoso, sin una sola partícula de polvo encima y de un llamativo color gualdo con una franja negra a los costados. También se veía veloz.

Ahora paseaba con él por la ciudad atrayendo muchas miradas, aspirando con satisfacción el olor a nuevo sin dejar de acariciar el elegante tapizado casi con lujuria.

_«El viejo sí que se lució con esto.»_

No podía dejar de sonreír, se sentía como una deidad, aunque tenía bien claro que su padre se transformaría en el mismo diablo si hacía alguna idiotez con el vehículo.

Siguió dando vueltas por algunas calles hasta que tuvo que bajar de su nube de grandeza al notar entre la gente unos distintivos rasgos difíciles de olvidar. Se estacionó bajando la ventanilla para asegurarse de que fuera él, y a pesar de que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle y otra persona medio lo tapaba, sí, sin dudas ese era Lee.

De pronto fue como si oyera el mundo a través de una capa de agua, su corazón le latía en los oídos. Bajó del auto y ni se fijó bien si el semáforo ya estaba en rojo, incapaz de mover su cabeza fuera de esa línea de visión, y entre más se acercó más notó su cabello ligeramente crecido y esa ropa simplona y opaca que bien recordaba. Su mente se inundó de su propia voz haciendo mil preguntas a la vez, “¿por qué ya no estabas?” “¿qué fue lo que pasó?”, “¿qué es lo que realmente sentiste conmigo?”, “¿por qué volviste?”, “¿por quién volviste?”.

Se detuvo al percatarse de que el acompañante de Seung Gil lo tenía sujeto por detrás, con el brazo metido bajo la camisa del coreano. Se veían demasiado cercanos, pero eso no lo sorprendió más que la prominente barriga que acarreaba Seung, imposible que se tratara de gordura. Cada poro en el cuerpo de JJ se puso en alerta.

— Sigue caminando. No llames la atención. —susurró el misterioso acompañante que era un tanto más grande que JJ e iba cubierto con una gorra y la capucha de su jersey encima, quien de hecho parecía estar haciendo andar a Seung a la fuerza hasta detenerse en el cajero de la esquina— Apúrate.

— Podría apurarme si dejaras de empujar esa cosa en mi costado. —Seung sonó irritado más que intimidado, mientras metía su tarjeta e ingresaba el monto a sacar.

— No te quieras hacer el rudo ahora, no creas que me importa que tengas ese mocoso adentro…

— Lamento interrumpir, pero no creo que él necesite ayuda con eso.

Los ojos de Seung se abrieron genuinamente sorprendidos, incluso antes de voltear a ver al dueño de esa voz que su instinto reconoció aún antes que su cerebro, desencadenando múltiples emociones contenidas en él. Pero no tuvieron oportunidad de sostenerse la mirada cuando aquel tipejo se giró deprisa ante el tono entre juguetón y molesto de JJ justo detrás, quien fue más rápido doblándole el brazo y gritando por el dolor dejó caer el revólver con el que tenía amenazado a Lee.

Se enfrascaron en un toma y dame de puños y forcejeos, Seung vio la pistola tirada y estuvo por tomarla cuando el sujeto logró derribar a JJ y la alcanzó primero, apuntando al de piel bronceada.

— ¡Huye! —le gritó JJ y Seung apenas dio un paso atrás cuando el hombre armado ahora lo apuntó a él. Jean se lanzó sobre ese energúmeno y logró desviar el disparo que de todas formas impactó en el hombro derecho del coreano. El muchacho cayó apretándose la herida— ¡Seung Gil!

De por sí la pelea había llamado la atención, y ahora el ruido del disparo estaba atrayendo a mucha gente así que el tirador tomó algunos de los billetes que escupió el cajero y escapó.

— ¡Seung Gil! —fue deprisa donde Seung apretaba los dientes por el escozor y la sangre le bañaba el brazo.

JJ revisó donde había dado la bala, no fue cerca de la clavícula o el pecho así que no debía ser grave. Sacó un pañuelo para amarrárselo y controlar el sangrado.

— Estarás bien, voy a llamar una ambulancia. —se miraron y Jean le sonrió, a pesar de su rostro magullado y su labio roto, dejando que los nervios disminuyeran— Hey, ha pasado un tiempo.

— JJ… —Lee no pudo agregar nada más, sus ojos repentinamente se abrieron grandes al igual que su boca cuando soltó un grito desgarrador que asustó al menor, preguntándole qué es lo que le pasaba. No fue capaz de responder hasta retorcerse y gritar otra vez, incluso las lágrimas empezaron a salir— Son… contracciones…

Rayos. Miró más abajo del enorme vientre y el pantalón de Seung estaba empapado.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo de embarazo tienes?

— Ngh… 38 semanas.

JJ no tenía cabeza para ponerse a sacar cuentas ahora.

— ¡¿Eso cuántos meses son?!

— ¡Significa que ya va a nacer, demonios!

— Claro, claro. —tomó a Seung en brazos y cruzó deprisa la calle, con esfuerzo presionó el botón para quitar el seguro del carro y abrió la puerta para depositar al embarazado en los asientos traseros.

La adrenalina del disparo debió haber inducido el trabajo de parto. Posó su mano en el estómago abultado de Seung, levantando la vista para verlo cara a cara.

— ¿Por qué desapareciste aquella vez?

— ¿Quieres charlar justo ahora? —oprimió los ojos ante una nueva contracción, arañando los asientos mientras empujó sus piernas en posición fetal tratando de disminuir ese horrible sufrimiento. Pudo volver a respirar largos segundos después, y por ridículo que fuera sentir la mano de Jean lo tranquilizó un poco— Mi ex tenía ahhg… problemas de deudas, y aun cuando terminé con él siguió fastidiándome como ya te diste cuenta… así que tuve que irme.

JJ le sujetó la mano para darle apoyo mientras otra contracción lo atravesó.

— ¿Ya habías roto con él cuando empezamos a salir?

Seung Gil lo miró agotado de reojo y asintió débilmente.

— Dos meses antes.

— ¿Y no estuviste con nadie después?

— Si lo que estás preguntando es si este es tu bebé, ¡sí lo es! ¡Agh!

Mientras Seung volvió a agitarse por el dolor, de labios del más alto floreció una trémula sonrisa. No eran las mejores circunstancias para enterarse sobre su paternidad, sin embargo…

Los párpados apretados de Lee exprimieron más lágrimas que se mezclaron con el sudor, cuando sin aviso los labios de JJ presionaron sobre los suyos con emoción. El beso no pudo durar mucho en tanto ambos gritaron a la par, Seung por los malditos puyazos que le estaban desgarrando la pelvis y Jean por el semejante apretón con el que Seung Gil le destrozaba la mano. Vaya fuerza.

Había escuchado que el dolor de parto es el peor sobre la Tierra, así que no era para menos. El disparo en el hombro de Lee quedaba totalmente en segundo plano.

— Pero usé condón.

— ¡Obviamente no funcionó! —Seung ya estaba rojo de tanto tensar la mandíbula y gritar, enterrando su frente en el asiento. Algunos curiosos se acercaron a mirar después de todo el alboroto y JJ les pidió que llamaran una ambulancia— No… no hay tiempo.

— Entonces te llevaré.

Seung volvió a negar, con toda su parte baja entumecida por los insufribles calambres.

— No dará tiempo. Lo estoy sintiendo… va a salir.

— No bromees.

— ¡Aaahh! ¡Sácalo ya!

Diablos, diablos. La mente de JJ estaba turbia, no sabía qué hacer. Ese bebé, su hijo iba a nacer en su auto. No tenía caso preguntarle a la razón, él no era médico, así que se dejó guiar por el instinto. Le quitó el pantalón de chándal y la ropa interior mojada, y casi se desmaya al ver la dilatación y lo que parecía ser una cabeza tratando de salir por ahí.

No resultaba nada agradable de presenciar.

Tragó grueso limpiándose el sudor de la frente y ayudó a Lee para que se apoyara en sus rodillas y fuera más fácil pujar, se sacó la chaqueta y la dejó entre las piernas del mayor, pidiéndole que acompasara su respiración para no desperdiciar energía.

— Bueno… creo que lo que sigue es que empujes cuando sientas la contracción. ¿De acuerdo?

Los hombros de Lee subían y bajaban acelerados, era difícil buscar el ritmo cuando esa criatura lo estaba partiendo a la mitad. Aferró sus manos al borde del cojín y aspiró profundo para apretar ojos y dientes, pujando en cuanto su vientre punzó.

— Bien, ¡bien! Salió un poco, hazlo de nuevo.

Era espantoso, Seung se quería morir y ya, pero aun así su cuerpo volvió a pujar involuntariamente llevándolo al límite de su resistencia. ¿De verdad a la gente le gustaba pasar por esto para traer niños al mundo? ¿Qué nivel de demencia era ese?

— Ya sácalo… no puedo más… —se desplomó y Jean tuvo que sujetarle los muslos para mantener estable el canal del bebé.

— Sólo una vez más, te lo prometo. —le rogó preocupado. La cabeza del niño aún no salía completa, así no podría respirar.

El siguiente puje fue demasiado débil y JJ no tenía aún cómo jalar al bebé, así que siguió dándole ánimos a Seung. Fue la desesperación lo que hizo al coreano dar un último alarido y poner todas sus fuerzas, así expulsó la cabeza y un hombro y Jean tiró para sacar el resto del cuerpecito, empapado en una sustancia babosa y ensangrentada.

Sacó su cabeza del auto, cubriendo a la criatura con su chaqueta. No tenía nada de atractivo un niño recién alumbrado, sin embargo Jean sonrió como bobo limpiándole un poco su carita mientras un calorcito sosegador se esparció por su pecho. La alegría no se alargó demasiado al darse cuenta de que el pequeño no hacía ni un ruido.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —le tomó su diminuta mano moviéndola acongojado hasta que se le ocurrió abrir su cavidad y revisarla, había fluido amniótico adentro.

No tenía ningún instrumento para eso pero sabía qué hacer, lo vio en una película. Con su propia boca JJ absorbió el líquido, escupiéndolo de inmediato con un asco atroz, pero valió la pena al oír una tos y luego ese increíble llanto.

Los presentes aplaudieron conmovidos e impresionados, tratando de grabar y tomar fotos. Seguro saldría en las noticias.

— Seung, míralo. Está bien. —se asomó dentro del auto sujetando bien al infante para que Lee lo viera pero el otro no respondió, se había desvanecido— ¿Seung? ¡Seung Gil!

Los paramédicos llegaron a tiempo y cortaron el cordón umbilical para subir a Lee a la ambulancia y estabilizarlo. Jean-Jacques tuvo que entregar al bebé para que también lo revisaran, y aunque quiso subir y acompañarlos le indicaron que siguiera la ambulancia hasta el hospital.

Su auto ya no olía a nuevo, no importaba.

En la clínica el asunto fue más tardío de lo que esperó, sintiéndose terriblemente ansioso. Ni siquiera había cruzado aún por su mente llamar a sus padres para avisarles, todos sus pensamientos estaban en Seung y su hijo.

Una hora después por fin alguien se acercó para darle noticias.

— El paciente se está recuperando, lo ayudamos a expulsar los residuos del embarazo y se le administró algo para el dolor. En cuanto la inflamación del parto disminuya revisaremos que no haya daño interno. —la enfermera hablaba con total calma, a diferencia de JJ que le temblaban las piernas— También la herida de bala fue limpiada y cosida, luego tendrán que darle parte a la policía por eso.

— De acuerdo. ¿Y el bebé?

— La niña está en perfectas condiciones gracias a que su padre lo hizo bien. —le felicitó.

El canadiense estaba alucinado, una niña, tenía una hija. Entre toda la conmoción ni siquiera se había fijado en eso. Se pasó las manos por el pelo tratando de controlar su enorme sonrisa para poder hablar.

— La quiero ver.

Mientras era llevado a la zona de las cuneras la enfermera le dijo que debía traer ropa para la niña, ahí fue cuando Jean sacó su teléfono, resumiéndole todo a su madre que por poco se desmaya al otro lado de la línea. Le pidió que en el camino comprara un conjunto de bebé y todo lo que la ahora abuela considerara necesario.

Tras el cristal había muchos bebés en pañales y mamelucos que estaban conociendo el mundo al mismo tiempo que su pequeña, aunque dudaba que el resto de ellos lo hiciera en medio de tan caótica situación. Con ojos exaltados buscó receloso entre los bien dormidotes y los que permanecían despiertos clamando atención, y se frustró al no poder hallarla.

_«Soy patético si no puedo reconocer a mi propia hija.»_

Apretó sus puños sobre el vidrio templado. Todo fue rápido allá afuera y ahora ya habían limpiado a la pequeña así que obviamente luciría diferente, aun así JJ no quería excusas. ¿Qué haría si terminaban entregándole por error al bebé de alguien más? Eso pasaba mucho.

La mujer notó su desesperación y le tocó el brazo para tranquilizarlo.

— Es la quinta cuna de la cuarta fila. Tiene una mancha de nacimiento en el muslo derecho.

El _bum, bum_ dentro del pecho de JJ cambió de ritmo, yendo a toda prisa por la felicidad. Ya no tendría duda alguna, es la misma marca que él tenía.

Creyó que el súper auto sería su mejor regalo este día, pero sin discusión alguna su beba lo superaba todo.

Lo dejaron cargarla y fue todavía mejor que cuando la tuvo en brazos durante toda esa locura, esta era la mejor sensación que podía existir en el planeta y en menos de un minuto le hizo como cien fotos y videos. Por supuesto que se la iba a presumir a todos, pero primero tendría que darle un nombre, le dijeron que pensara en uno.

— ¡JJ!

Los ahora abuelos llegaron con él, preocupados al verlo golpeado y con mil preguntas que necesitaban respuestas, sin embargo Jean sólo pudo responder con una sonrisa gigante y los recibió con un alborozado beso en la frente a cada uno, sacudiéndole el cabello a sus hermanos menores que también estaban ahí, y les mostró a la nueva Leroy. Poseía una muy escasa cabellera negra contrastando con su piel blanquita igual que su madre, y sus ojos adormilados eran cristalinos idénticos a los de su papá.

Sus manos temblaban de la emoción, así que dejó que la enternecida abuela le pusiera el conjunto color melón a la niña con un gorrito a juego, mientras él les contaba sobre Seung y todo lo que había pasado. Volvió a ocupar a la pequeña en sus brazos como si ya no hubiera otra cosa que JJ fuera capaz de hacer, y fueron a ver a Seung Gil que estaba siendo interrogado por la policía. Jean le pidió a su familia que aguantaran un poco la curiosidad por conocer a Seung y entró solo con la beba.

Le explicó a los oficiales su participación en todo el problema y notó algo extraño, Lee no dijo nada sobre que el atacante fuera su ex, sino que lo describió como un desconocido que lo pilló en la calle. La policía escribió todo y se fue dándoles privacidad.

— ¿Por qué no les dijiste la verdad?

Seung lucía tan cansado, ni siquiera lo volteó a ver.

— Porque no harían nada al respecto de todas formas. Luego de romper con él y que me siguiera buscando pedí una orden de alejamiento y sólo se burlaron de mí, parece que no te dan esa prioridad a menos que seas una “damisela en apuros” con vagina. —resopló sin darle más importancia— Como sea, él igual conseguiría librarse y dar conmigo tal como lo hizo hoy.

— No puedes saberlo sin siquiera intentarlo, te ayudaré. Y aunque la policía no sirva, ahora yo…

— ¿Qué? ¿Vas a protegerme y seremos una familia feliz?

Jean-Jacques no entendía tal renuencia. Sí, si se quedaba a su lado podía prometerle que haría de todo por cuidarlo a él y a la hija que ahora tenían, ¿o es que acaso Seung no planeaba retomar lo que dejaron ahora que volvían a tener la oportunidad?

Insistió alzando la voz sin darse cuenta, a lo que el coreano levantó una mano en señal de que se callara.

— No me agrada ser acosado, ¿sabes?

Se sintió tan extraño con la actitud del otro. La bebé se removió inquieta así que prefirió dejar eso para después y cambiar el ambiente, la prioridad actual era la princesa en sus brazos.

Suspiró fuerte.

— Dejemos los temas molestos a un lado. Mira quién vino a verte~ —se acercó a la cama mostrándosela con entusiasmo, sin embargo Seung Gil ladeó el rostro en sentido contrario pidiéndole que parara.

— Pareces contento con ella, qué bien. Puedes quedártela, a mí ya me dio bastantes problemas.

No pudo creer que el mayor hablara así.

— Pero qué rayos te pasa, es nuestra hija. ¿Ni siquiera piensas mirarla?

— Ella sólo existe porque me enteré que estaba en mí a los cuatro meses y ya no pude arreglarlo. Es todo.

Jean tuvo escalofríos al escucharlo. ¿A qué se refería con “arreglarlo”? ¿Hablaba de estirar las piernas sobre una camilla y que alguien le introdujera una pinza para sacarle a su hija a pedazos?

Seung Gil lo miró con ojos fríos, los cuales no se movieron ni un milímetro en dirección a la niña.

— Si crees que me conoces, no es así.

Abrió los labios, pero al parecer no podía decir nada que hiciera recapacitar a Lee. Estaba decepcionado.

— Tienes razón, no te conozco.

Tuvo permiso de llevarse su hija a casa y quiso disfrutar de ella lo más posible para ignorar su inconveniente con Lee. Se había olvidado de que sus amigos le preparaban una fiesta, la cual se convirtió en una ruidosa bienvenida para la bebé y pegando el grito en el cielo Sala saltó de inmediato pidiendo ser la madrina.

Por supuesto que lo llenaron de preguntas, tratando de adivinar a cuál de sus lindas admiradoras había premiado JJ, así que el Leroy les tuvo que aclarar la situación a grandes rasgos.

— Jajaja, seguro mañana lo leerán en internet. —les dijo en tono divertido, y al saber que la madre era el “fugitivo” Seung los chicos quisieron decirle muchas cosas, pero a pesar de la espinita que los picaba decidieron no perturbar la felicidad de JJ. Podían dejarlo para después.

Sin embargo fue imposible para Jean no darle vueltas al tema en el silencio de la noche. Podrán haber estado juntos poco tiempo, pero JJ no estuvo saliendo con una persona así de vacía, había cosas que no cuadraban.

Si Seung Gil de verdad hubiera querido deshacerse de la niña lo habría conseguido de un modo u otro, también recordó que el mayor llevaba la cuenta exacta de su tiempo de gestación y la bebé nació muy sana, lo que significa que él estuvo pendiente y se cuidó desde que se enteró de su estado.

Además, JJ no podía pensar en otro motivo por el cual Seung regresó a la ciudad que no fuera para avisarle que su hija nacería, pero el infeliz de su ex lo arruinó.

La pequeña dio guerra varias veces durante la madrugada, pero por suerte Jean tuvo apoyo de su madre que se había quedado en el departamento con él para enseñarle todo lo que tendría que aprender, preguntándole con angustia qué es lo que pasaría con Seung Gil.

— Hoy lo sabré.

Al amanecer tomó el crucifijo de su collar y rezó para que tanto él como Lee encontraran la respuesta correcta. Fue con la niña al hospital y cuando entró a la habitación de Seung estaba vacía, se había escapado.

A pesar de todo JJ se dio cuenta de que no podía odiar a Seung, se sentía impotente por no haber sido de suficiente confianza ni antes ni ahora para que el mayor se apoyara en él, y por sobre todo sintió pena por su pequeña. Sin embargo, el día en que Seung Gil decidiera volver siempre tendría la oportunidad de conocer al ángel al que dio a luz.

— Mientras tanto seremos tú y yo contra el mundo, princesa.

Habló con dulzura a la ternurita que arropaba en brazos, Isabella Yon Leroy.

-x-

— Gracias por cuidarla, mamá.

— Sabes que me encanta hacerlo, a veces deseo que no vengas a llevártela. ¿Desde cuándo no sales con tus amigos o alguna chica?

— Siempre los veo en la universidad, además esta es la única nena con la que quiero estaaaar. —tomó a Isabella de brazos de la mujer pelirroja y la alzó en el aire haciendo muecas ridículas y ruidos extraños que la provocaron estallar en risas. Desde que empezó a hacerlo JJ amaba oírla reír.

Dejó que su madre los llenara a ambos de besos y entró en su mejor amigo de cuatro ruedas, asegurando a Isabella en la silla especial puesta en los asientos traseros. Se abrochó el cinturón tras el volante y emprendió su camino a la casa que compró con los ahorros que tenía y la ayuda de sus padres, después de discutir que era un mejor sitio para criar a la niña, aunque JJ tenía pillado que sus viejos también pretendían que sintiéndose más hogareño le dieran ganas de conseguir pareja.

No tardó en llegar, guardó el auto y abrió la puerta viendo que su hija ya estaba cabeceando de sueño aun cuando el cielo seguía luminoso, pero era normal para una enana de seis meses apenas. La tomó con cuidado acomodando la falda de su vestidito y la chaqueta que la resguardaba del frío de finales de invierno, y estuvo por ir a la entrada cuando notó de reojo una figura afuera de la casa.

Sintió que el aliento se le iba, acercándose lentamente hasta que la reja era lo único que los separaba. Desde hace un tiempo estuvo sintiéndose observado y pensó que eran exageraciones suyas, pero ahora estaba seguro que se había tratado de él.

— Hey, ha pasado un tiempo. —lo saludó con esa voz tan plana, tal como JJ lo hizo la última vez que se reencontraron.

JJ se había imaginado esto cada día y ahora se quedaba sin palabras, Seung no lo juzgó por eso y bajó la mirada, era normal que no fuera bien recibido. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa oyó el pestillo del portón que fue abierto a la espera de su decisión.

Jean seguía manteniendo su postura inicial, siempre fue Seung Gil el que debía decidir si venía o no.

El más bajo entró con pasos cautelosos, ni siquiera su personalidad podía hacer caso omiso a la vergüenza del camino que tomó seis meses atrás. Aunque pensó que fue lo más acertado no tardó en arrepentirse, allá afuera no tenía nada, en cambio aquí estaba todo.

— Yo…

Se mordió el labio, ¿qué palabras debería decir? Pero fue JJ el que le quitó toda esa carga, atrayéndolo a él con su brazo libre. La nariz de Seung quedó justo a la altura del hombro ajeno, notando su aroma a Hugo Boss.

— Bienvenido.

Ahí fue cuando Lee sintió que su corazón volvía a latir. Hundió su cabeza en el cuello del otro, aferrando ambas manos a su ropa.

— Estuve con muchos idiotas antes, pero eres el mejor idiota con el que salí.

Jean rió bajito.

— Pues qué halago.

No había ninguna clase de resentimiento en JJ así que tampoco tenía necesidad de escucharlo, pero Seung Gil debía decirlo.

— Lo siento.

— Lo sé.

El más bajo respiró aliviado. No se merecía tanto y aun así…

— Tal vez él aparezca de nuevo, tal vez nos haga daño.

— Y yo estaré aquí cuando quiera intentarlo. Ya no tienes que irte. —acarició la espalda de Seung, besando la esquina de su frente.

Fueron interrumpidos por unos balbuceos infantiles y Seung Gil levantó el rostro para ver a la niña que lo observaba curiosa, qué hermosa. Ella era con quien más debía disculparse. Alzó dudoso su mano hasta la mejilla de Isabella que no se apartó, permitiendo que Lee rozara sus suaves cachetes y sus mechoncitos oscuros.

— Ella también te esperó. —JJ se la entregó y el mayor no tuvo tiempo de dudar, sujetándola bien en sus brazos. La beba miró a su padre y luego regresó la mirada a Seung quedándose tranquila, tocando la cara y el flequillo de éste para familiarizarse. También mostró interés por esas curiosas cejas, lo que hizo reír a Jean.

Lee la abrazó. Sí, había mucho de qué hablar pero eso podía esperar para después, ahora mismo JJ sabía lo que Seung estaba descubriendo y quería dejarle disfrutarlo. Tener en brazos a su hija por primera vez era la mejor sensación del planeta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para quienes no lo sepan, en el anime Isabella es la prometida de JJ. Como son parecidos me gustó la idea de que fuera la hija del jjseung.
> 
> Yon: nombre coreano que significa flor de loto.
> 
> La verdad la historia iba a quedar en que Seung no tenía interés por JJ y la niña y volvía a desaparecer definitivamente, pero me miré al espejo y me dije “¿por qué eres así?”. Me dio más trabajo hacer cambios pero conseguí volverlos una familia.
> 
> Gracias por leer.

**Author's Note:**

> Para quienes no lo sepan, en el anime Isabella es la prometida de JJ. Como son parecidos me gustó la idea de que fuera la hija del jjseung.
> 
> Yon: nombre coreano que significa flor de loto.
> 
> La verdad la historia iba a quedar en que Seung no tenía interés por JJ y la niña y volvía a desaparecer definitivamente, pero me miré al espejo y me dije "¿por qué eres así?". Me dio más trabajo hacer cambios pero conseguí volverlos una familia.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
